Juggling Act
by Hawkins
Summary: Set at the beginning of Season Four. Leslie is juggling her campaign, the Little League Tournament, and her relationship with Ben. Eventually one of those will be just a little bit out of her reach and fall. What goes up, must come down.
1. Chapter 1

Leslie Knope was sitting at her desk, immersed in her work as always. Her office was littered with idea binders, plans for the baseball tournament, traffic diagrams, and campaign posters. For someone as busy as Leslie, it was still an organized mess.

"Why yes, I am currently in the running for the city councilwomen position. I have a wonderful campaign team behind me and hopefully in the upcoming election all of our hard work will be paid off." Leslie gushed, showing off her 'Vote for Knope' pin. "But I do that on my off time. At work I'm completely focused on making this year's Little League tournament the best ever. And making sure no raccoons ruin that."

"As much as I'll miss having her do all of my work, she does deserve to get recognized. And it would be nice to finally have a non-corrupt voted official in the government." Ron Swanson told the documentary crew.

"Well, um, yeah we broke up." Ben rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from the camera. "We decided that it wasn't a good idea to sneak around anymore, especially with her campaigning. So we mutually agreed to just become friends."

"No there's no tension between us, no hard feelings. I go to him occasionally for campaign advice, but other than that we don't really have much interaction outside of meetings." Leslie reassured the cameras with a smile. There was no hint of remorse or sadness on her face. Just the same old Leslie Knope, optimist extraordinaire.

Leslie sat in Chris' conference room, discussing the contingency plans for the Little League Tournament.

"Currently we have the Visitor's Bureau handling all of the hotel reservations and advertising. We have Sweetums signed up to run all of the concession stands."

"Is security already scheduled for the event?" Ben asked her, barely glancing up from Leslie's 50 page informational booklet.

"Yes, Chief Trumple has already received our requirements and EMTs stationed for each field and officers directing traffic."

"Leslie Knope, you are literally amazing. Isn't she amazing Ben?"

Ben looked up now, and gave Leslie a genuine smile. "Yes she is."

The camera crew had come across Leslie's blue Honda parked at Ramsett Park, hours after the park had been closed. The car had been turned off and would have looked abandoned had it not been for the steamed up windows. The crew was not the only one watching the suspicious vehicle. Shortly a police cruiser on patrol pulled in behind her car.

Leslie quickly sat up at the sound of the police siren alerting them, slamming her head against the roof of the car. The lights of the squad car shown into her Honda, revealing a rat nest of tangled hair and her button down shirt half off her shoulder. Leslie quickly scooted off of her companion's lap and fell into the driver's seat as the police officer walked up to the car and tapped on the window.

"Good evening officer," she said as diplomatically as she could while still breathless. She patted down her hair and straightened her shirt nervously.

"This park is..." The officer stopped as his flashlight illuminated her face. "Leslie?" The surprised look on the police officer's face was no match for the look of horror on Leslie's.

"Hi Dave," she grimaced through a strained smile. Of all the people she thought she was going to be seeing tonight, he was the last one.

"Dave?" Her companion choked out, leaning forward to see the man attached to the name he had not thought he would hear again. The light from Dave's flashlight revealed Leslie's secret companion to be none other than Ben Wyatt, Assistant City Manager.

"Okay, maybe neither of us is that sneaky." Ben admitted to the documentary crew, covering his face with his hands, peeking at the camera through his fingers. "This isn't going to air right?"

The crew was at Leslie's house, with Dave awkwardly glancing at the cameras in the living room. Ben and Leslie were in her dining room, arguing in hushed tones. Ben was pacing, wringing his hands.

"We have to make sure he'll be discrete, this could destroy your campaign." Ben warned her.

"Ben, I'll handle it. Don't worry." She reached out to touch his arm, but he continued to pace back and forth. Once she grabbed a hold of his arm to stop him he turned and gave her a serious look.

"How did things end between you two?"

Leslie's confidence waned. This was the first time exes were being brought up between her and Ben. The bubble was officially popped. She was secretly hoping that would be one of those topics they would never have to discuss.

"Well, she looked over at Dave, who quickly pretended that he wasn't trying to eavesdrop on them. "He asked me to move to San Diego with him and I said no."

"It was that serious? Oh god." Ben pulled at his hair. Ben Wyatt, human disaster.

"Ben, this is nothing to be concerned about. You stay here, I'll handle it." Leslie gave him a reassuring smile before walking into the other room. Only if she was able to convince herself that everything would be okay.

"So Dave, how was the army? Has it been a year already?"

"It was okay. Are you guys dating?" Dave motioned to Ben. Ben, realizing he was caught watching them, turned and looked at the ceiling. That crown molding was very interesting.

"Um, kinda. We work together and can't date, government policy nonsense. So..." How could she explain this without sounding crazy. When he left she was involved in another sex scandal, involved with the man she was currently running against. Though the difference there was that she wasn't actually having sex with him.

"So, you sneak around and get caught?" Dave offered.

"Yeah, pretty much." Leslie smiled, watching awkward Ben try and hide his adorable face. "But right now, with me campaigning, we have to be even more discreet."

"I saw your campaign poster in the station. Though Leslie, from my experience, you are the least discreet person in the world. You get super excited about everything and don't stop until everyone knows about it."

Leslie grinned at the compliment. "Thank you, but we can't let anyone know that we are together, or we would both lose our jobs. So, I can ask you for a favor and not mention it to anyone?"

"Anything for you Leslie. But, what about the..." he signaled to the camera crew that was capturing the entire conversation.

"Oh, we don't have to worry about them." She leaned towards him and whispered, "this documentary is never going to see the light of day."

"Alright, well I better get back on duty. It was nice seeing you again Leslie. Maybe I'll see you around town."

"That would be nice." She smiled, shaking his hand in goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you Ben." He calls into the other room.

"Uh, thanks. You too bro." The familiar sentiment hit all three of them like a slap. Dave stares at Ben, unsure on how to take him.

"Ben! Still?" Leslie rolled her eyes. Ben mouthed a silent apology and covered his face with his hand again. "I apologize for him. He's socially awkward. It seems to intensify around cops." Dave just briefly nodded in acknowledgement before walking out.

"Honestly, I was hoping she would be waiting for me to come back. Guess all of the good ones are taken. Though I guess now I can stop watching the news and go back to Sports Center."

Leslie closes the door behind Dave and the camera crew and leans against it. She wants to block the world from her and Ben's relationship, doesn't want anything to affect them.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" She asks, watching him collapse into one of her dining room chairs. He holds his arm out towards her, gesturing her to come to him. She slowly walks over, hesitant with each step. The walking on egg shells has begun. She stands in front of him, knees on either side of his. She places her hands on his shoulders as he runs his hands along the back of her legs.

"Because we both want to announce our relationship from the roof tops, but in order to do that we have to risk our jobs, and our dreams."

"You're my dream now Ben." She leans down and presses her forehead against his.

"Your dream is to be the first female president, and to build a park. And to walk in that park with your cabinet."

"And what's your dream? What are you risking to be with me?"

"My dream is to make you the happiest woman on earth."

"Woman? Not person?"

"Well, I already claim the happiest man on earth slot, so you'll just have to settle."


	2. Chapter 2

It was evident to Ann Perkins that the Health Fair she was planning was going to be put on the back burner today. Instead, she was going to have to help Leslie through whatever crisis she was experiencing at the moment. The quick click of Leslie's heels could be heard echoing down the hall.

"Can you read me the speech again?"

"The what? Oh are you serious? Again?" Ann opened up her top drawer and pulled out a bright red folder. Across the front was "PARKS AND REC TOP SECRET." Inside was a single sheet of paper, with a single line. Ann cleared her throat and started to read. "Leslie, Ben is perfect for you. He is worth it. Do not forget. Everything will work out in the end. Don't be stupid. Love, Leslie." Ann placed the paper down before looking at her best friend. "What happened this time?"

"Dave is back in town." She sighed staring at the floor. It took Ann a moment to remember who Dave was. Leslie hadn't mentioned his name in ages.

"Oh, did those old feelings come back when you saw him?"

"Oh god no. He found Ben and me making out in my car at Ramsett Park. We were trespassing after dark. I didn't think the cops still patrolled the parks."

"You two date like you're in high school, sneaking out, parking so Mommy and Daddy don't find you." Ann snorted, picturing how the scene must have played out.

"Yeah, well Mommy already knows because she hit on him, and now Ex-boyfriend Dave knows. I just don't know how long I can keep this secret up." Leslie took a deep breath, but that didn't help. The urge to hyperventilate was still there. "Every day someone else finds out, and soon it will be Chris and I'll get suspended and Ben will get fired." She started to pace. She always got ideas when she paced. Keep the energy flowing, keep the ideas flowing. But all she could think of is what if it all came to a crashing halt.

"Sweet beautiful Ann, help me," she whined. "Can you seduce Chris and make him forget about his stupid rule? Then we can be open about our relationship and happy, and I won't have to keep pulling my hair out?"

"As appealing as that sounds, no. You are the smartest person I know. You'll figure something out." Ann patted her hand in reassurance. Leslie forced a smile.

"Well, we still have 20 minutes before ** comes back. Want to go over the Health Fair plans?"

"Leslie is seriously a freak of nature." Ann ranted to the camera. Leslie was in the background, going over Ann's preliminary plans for the Fair. "I only work here 20 hours a week, and feel like I accomplish nothing. She could plan this whole fair herself in less time than that. Maybe I need to eat more sugar. Get my energy up to the level of hers. The amount of stuff she juggles at once, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that she went to clown college."

"I went to a Clown camp one summer and can juggle 5 bowling pins at once," Leslie told the camera crew proudly. "Though I haven't juggled since that one incident with the swords. Fun Pawnee fact, it is against the law for clowns to juggle anything that is bigger than their clown shoes." Leslie paused and looked at the camera shamefully. "I may or may not be the reason for that law."

A small knock on her doorframe pulled Leslie's attention away from the lists of sponsored items sitting on her desk.

Ben stood in her doorway, carrying his planner in front of him like a shield.

"You played baseball. Which would you have preferred? A $2 off breakfast coupon for JJs Diner? Or a baseball with the Sweetums logo?" Leslie held up the two promotional items for Ben's review. "The Chamber of Commerce is sponsoring gift bags for the little league coaches. I'm supposed to choose what goes in them."

"Uh, the baseball I guess. Can we talk for a moment?" Ben asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure, take a seat." She gestured to Tom's empty desk. To help make more room in the Parks Department budget, Ron and Leslie decided not to fill Tom's position until he decided or needed to come back.

Ben closed the door behind him and sat down. They had been very careful not to be behind closed doors with one another since Lil Sebastian's memorial. Leslie chanced a small glance to the left and noticed Ron watching them with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong, Ben? You look frightened."

"I just finished having a meeting with your mother."

"Oh dear. Did she hit on you again?"

"No, no, not this time. Apparently the school busses that were purchased were, in her words 'Not worthy to transport rotting cantaloupes, let alone our city's youth.' So she was trying to negotiate 2 more busses. But after I told her in no uncertain terms no, she instead invited the two of us over for dinner. She said she hasn't properly congratulated you and would like to do so."

"What did you tell her? You said no, right?"

"Not exactly. I stammered like an idiot and when trying to drink my cup of coffee to cover up my stammering, I instead dumped it down the front of me." Ben pulled the planner away from his chest, showing off the new coffee stain on his white shirt.

"You should probably stick to wearing plaid shirts."

Ben rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "So since your mother scares the crap out of me, we are having dinner at seven tonight."

"Crap on a spatula."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I love writing the talking head parts. I haven't seen them in many fics so I wanted to incorporate them here.

As always, please leave comments. I can't become a better writer unless I know what I'm doing wrong.

Ben was gripping the steering wheel as if it was the only thing keeping him on Earth. The dread of having dinner with Marleen Griggs Knope was enough to make him forget gravity existed.

"She's really not a bad person Ben. This is going to be fine." Leslie tried to reassure him but she was not as equally convinced herself. Her mother only invited her over for dinner if she had ulterior motives.

"Remember that this is the woman you tried to convince me that was a Philippine woman because you were afraid to tell me she was your mother."

"Yes, but she hasn't told anyone about us. That's a good sign." Leslie Knope, always the optimist. Ben rested his forehead on the steering wheel and let out a low groan.

"I feel like I should throw up before I go in there. It might make me feel better."

Leslie watched him with a little smirk on her lips. He turned his head when he heard her giggle.

"What?" He chuckled himself. It was hard to not smile when he looked at her.

"Are you always this nervous when having dinner with your girlfriend's parents?"

"No, but they have never been as intimidating as your mother."

"Did you ever have one clean a shotgun at the kitchen table when you came to pick them up? I always thought that would be fun to witness."

"I was from a small town in Minnesota. They all had guns, and they always cleaned them on Fridays."

Ben was pushing his roasted potatoes and bleu cheese turkey meatloaf around his plate. They were making laps at the Indy 500, and the potatoes currently had a two second lead.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" Marlene asked, clearly having noticed that he was playing with his food more than eating it. Ben's eyes snapped up, glancing from Leslie to her mother.

"Uh, no its, um, not that. It's really good. I'm just, uh, um…" Why was he always stuttering?

"He's just nervous about the Little League Tournament. There's a lot to do in the next couple of weeks. It's going to put Pawnee on the map." Leslie reached over and squeezed Ben's hand.

"I thought you were planning it?"

"I'm only helping a little bit, you know I'm worthless when it comes to sports. Did you know Ben here use to play short stop on his JV team?"

"Really? I guess that's where you get your quick response time from?"

"Uh, yeah, funny." Ben tried to laugh but it came out as a forced guffaw. Leslie's phone started to ring, giving Ben a quick break from being on the spot.

"Leslie, we don't take phone calls at the dinner table."

"I know, Mom, but I can't really afford to be detached from society right now." She pulled out the phone and sighed. "It's William, probably calling to strategize. I wish he would just let me run my own campaign. I'll be right back." Leslie started to leave the table much to Ben's chagrin. Once he turned away from watching her, he realized that he had Marleen's full attention.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. It was a bizarre question, and fully not what he expected.

"What am I…what?"

"With her, what are you doing with her?"

"Dating? Enjoying each other's company?" He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"You sound unsure about that." She pressed. Ben took a deep breath in, and let it exhale slowly between his teeth.

"I really like your daughter. I have never met someone like her before. She makes me a better person just by simply knowing her. And I am truly grateful for that. Before I met her, I was just an audit drone, moving from town to town, not really caring just going through the motions of my job. But the way she cares about Pawnee and the citizens of this town, made me care. And I know if it gets out that we're dating, and it will make both of our lives very difficult, but as long as I have her, everything will be right in the world."

Marleen silently analyzed him. Before this would have made Ben want to crawl under the table, now, after giving his little speech, it just pissed him off. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just glad to see that Confident Ben has reappeared. I prefer that version of you. Leslie deserves that version." Marleen gave him a brilliant smile, which he returned. Leslie came back into the room and sat down at Ben's side.

"Okay, so that little dilemma has been resolved. What did I miss?"


End file.
